Tales of the Lamp
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When a outcast girl finds a magic lamp with a genie her life is changed for the better and the hopes of getting the person she loves to like her are good until her bullies find out about the genie and that causes trouble for her and the world
1. A Thousand and One Nights

**Hello there and welcome to a Disney story inspired by the new Aladdin remake hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Prologue One thousand years ago**

One Day the sultan and sultana where expecting their first child the sultana begged for a boy and when she gave birth and to her disappointment she had gave birth to a girl. She had thought of killing her as she wanted to stay in power and not let any other woman take her place so she spent the following years searching for a way to erase her daughter (Titled the shehzadi) from existence and then poisoned and murdered her husband and used a servant as a scapegoat for his death. But even after that she still kept searching for a way until her grand vizier told her about a magic lamp that held a powerful genie that could grant any wish. She then set off to find it but after being told that only one worthy could enter she then went to the dungeons and told the prisoners that they would gain their freedom if they went and got the lamp but non where worthy which angered her as her daughter was nearly the age in which she would have to be married. She then sent her inside hoping that she would be eaten but was said to be worthy as she entered as she was told by her mother to get the lamp because ["To make mother proud"] she then came back with nothing and said that the lamp was gone as someone else had been there before them. She then went to the royal library to find more locations on genies but the cave of wonders was the only one written until she then found a book of spells and magic as she flipped trough it and found a spell titled "Curse of the genie." She then read the spell and then ordered a servant to bring the items she needed as well as her daughter as she then grabbed an oil lamp. She then told her daughter to wear a bedlah outfit as she then placed her and the lamp in a circle as she then opened the book and then started following the spell. ["Haben du ben mela van Jen amo po,AM NADA BEMELA,GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!"] Soon the loud sound of thunder was heard as lightning struck the lamp as it exploded sending her back as she then saw heard her daughter screaming as she saw her legs were turning into smoke as the top of her body began swelling and growing muscles,her breasts expanded from an AA to a B,her hair changing into a ponytail,skin then changed color from light brown to bright blue as golden cuffs appeared on her wrists as she then said **["Mother help me please!"]** ["Oh no i wanted a son but i got you instead and this is your punishment,being a genie for ALL eternity!"] She was then sucked into the lamp as her mother held it. ["Finally!"] She was about to rub it when then tripped and fell out of the palace tower to the ground breaking her neck as the lamp then went into the small stream and it then into the ocean and would be there until it was found one millennium later by a group of American fishermen who then sold it to a museum which was later destroyed by a sinkhole and the lamp was stuck under there for another few years until it would be found and the young genie couldn't anything except distract herself by learning her new abilities and hope that someone would find her.

**And that is the first chapter complete**


	2. Just another normal day

**Hello there and welcome back to my aladin story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Present Time**

"Ugh." Aliya moaned as she got out of bed as she got up and walked towards the kitchen as her foster parents greeted her politely and then severed her shakshuka and a glass of orange juice. "How did you sleep?" "Fine." "Listen i know that your still getting used to us but you'll come around." Aliya was given to the them ever since her biological parents where burned alive by a hate group and she was very uncomfortable with them due to them being white but soon felt better as they were fostering a baby which made her feel like a big sister as she then wrapped her hijab around her head and placed her copy of the Quran in her backpack as she was then driven to school where she met up with her friends as they then walked towards homeroom when they where stopped by a three white blondes. "Not again!" "Pay." "I don't have..." "No S*it You don't!" "Tiffany just tell your girls to let us pass." "Shut up!" The girls then searched their bags until they found their wallets as they then removed HALF of the money inside. "Have a nice morning." When it was lunch they checked their wallets. "It took me a month to make that much!" "Stay calm Myra." Aliya's friends where muslims like her with the exception of Jamila who always wore a red and black abaya along with a black hijab and was rumored to be studying mystical objects and reading from the book of wonders. As they were talking Aliya then saw a large muscular girl in a sport tank top as she then looked at her when she was interrupted by her friend Lana who them asked

"Aliya are you in love with her?" "No why would i..." "It's fine that you like her but your breaking the rules of the Quran." "In what way?" "Well um.. you've seen what they do in Islam." "We're in America." "True,but that girl she's Jasmine Princeton and she always hangs out with the popular girls and all the sport clubs."

Aliya sighed in the truth and when school was out Jamila ran up to her and said "You can be like her." "What do you know?" "You know the museum that was destroyed by the sinkhole,well they never bothered to retrieve the stuff." "You want me to steal?!" "No one owns it anymore and i know a way down there " "What do i get in return?" "There was a middle eastern exhibit with lots of treasure worth millions,what do you say?" I'll.." "JAMILA!"

The two them turned around and saw tiffany and her girls covered in mud and dirt. "You are going to PAY!" "Run!" They then quickly ran away from them as they gave chase as they ran towards the location of the museum which was blocked off. Jamila then opened a manhole cover as she and Aliya went inside as they navigated the sewer system as tiffany then stopped as she claimed that the sewage system would ruin her shoes. Jamila then went inside a broken wall as they were inside the ruins of the museum. "Ok now where's the exhibit?" "How about we split up?" "Sure." Aliya then went inside a section that was in a large hole as she saw a large plate that read **"**Tr sure**" **She then looked down and then saw a large amount of jewelry,ancient coins scattered around the room and at the bottom of the pile an old rusty oil lamp. "Jamila!,i found the room!" Jamila then found her and said "How about you go first." "Why?" "The rest of the treasure is yours but give me the lamp,it's a one of a kind and i want it for my collection." "Sure." Aliya then jumped down and then digged through until she found it. "Got it!" "Good I'll lift you up." She then climbed back to the top and then handed her the lamp. "Hurry i don't think i can hold on much longer!" Jamila then simply laughed "(Evil laugh) Reverse Psychology,the treasure is yours since you'll be down there!" She then kicked Aliya off as she grabbed her abaya as it ripped as she then lifted herself up and grabbed Jamila who them Spartan kicked her off as she then landed into the hole as Jamila went back up to the surface where she met with tiffany. "You better have it." "Don't worry it's right... here" Jamila then found herself empty handed. "NOOOO!" Inside the hole Aliya stood up holding the lamp but found no way out as she it was getting dark and her phone was dying. "Hope it still works." Aliya then rubbed off the dust as the lamp then started shaking as Aliya dropped it as blue smoke started to come out.

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	3. First Wish

**Hello there and welcome back to my aladdin story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"What?!" Aliya was backing into a corner as the lamp was shacking as blue smoke then erupted from it as a large figure sprung out of it. Aliya saw the figure which had the top half of a human body and the bottom just smoke wearing a bedlah outfit with golden wrist cuffs,a red tank top and with a ponytail who then spoke with an Arabic accent. **"Ow!,neck cr****amp." **The figure then turned around and saw her.

**"Excuse me but did you happen to rub that lamp?" **"Y.. yes?" **"Well then congratulations!,you just won special prize with that prize being me!" **"What are you?"

The girl's face then turned into the scream painting.

**"WHAT AM I?!,i came out of a lamp for crying out loud!" **"Your a jinn?" **"I prefer the word genie but whatever works." **"Wait your aribic but you speak English?" **"I learned from my time inside." **"If your a genie then that means that I'm your master right?" **"Oh course why wouldn't you want me?" **"So how many wishes do i get?" **"That's easy you g****et three wishes but i have some restrictions those being no resurrections,no forced love,****i can't kill anyone,****no refunds,and most importantly NO ASKING FOR MORE WISHES!" **"Ok got it,now what's your name?"

The genie then froze and said **"I've been trapped inside for so long that I've forgotten my own name!" **"Alright then forget about that but are you really that powerful?" **"Oh course i am." **"Then prove it." **"Fine how about this." **

The genie then snapped her fingers as they then teleported to Aliya's room.** "How's t...,You tricked me into making us leaving the hole!" **"You should try it sometimes." "Aliya is that you?" "Go back inside!" **"No I'm not going back inside there,how about this." **She then snapped her fingers again just as Aliya's foster mother opened the door to find Aliya with a girl wearing a blue and gold jacket with golden bracelets and a ponytail.

"Aliya who is this?" "This is um... a new friend of mine." "Well can you ask her if she wants falafel?" The girl then stood up and said **"****Yes thank you."** "Alright then."

After she closed the door Aliya then turned around and said "You can make yourself look human?" **"Yeah but whenever I do it makes me feel a bit depressed since I've been like this for a thousand years ." **"Well how about this,if you help me then I'll free you." **"Yes!,oh yes that's the only thing I've ever wanted is to become hum****an again,now what do you wish for?" **"Well i... i wish to be like a princess respected,famous and wealthy." **"Oh forgot one more thing choose your words carefully otherwise you might not get what you wanted." **

She then snapped her fingers,and the following day at school everyone was talking in the hallway when the doors opened as Aliya walked wearing very expensive clothing and jewelry with the lamp inside her bag as everyone then started starring at her as she continued walking down the hallway to her locker and then grabbed her books as she then walked to class as tiffany looked at her in shock. At lunch Aliya grabbed a tray when her friends then shouted "Aliya sit with us!" As she was walking towards them tiffany grabbed her and then led her to a table that was the cleanest table in the cafeteria. "Sit after all any popular and rich person is always a friend of mine." "Uh thanks?" "Is there room?" Jasmine walked towards the table as she saw Aliya who then started blushing red. "Yeah come sit." She then sat next to Aliya and tiffany as Aliya then asked "So Jasmine how did you get those hot abbs,i mean hot clothes?" As Jasmine was talking Jamila then saw her at the cool kids table as she then texted tiffany to meet her after school as she then walked off. When the bell rang tiffany then said "Aliya how about you stop by my place for a no parent weekend sleepover?" "Well i um..." "I've invited everyone sitting here including Jasmine." "Sure." "Good I'll see you on Saturday night." She then walked towards the library where she and her girls met with Jamila. "How in the world is she that famous NOW!" "Well she must have won the lottery?" She said sarcastically as one of tiffany's friends then grabbed her arm and then began twisting it as Jamila then screamed "Alright the lamp i told you about contains a genie that can grant you anything you can imagine!" "Are you playing with me?!" "No it's true i swear!" Tiffany then ordered her friend to release Jamila who then grabbed her books and walked off swearing in aribic under her breath. When she got home Aliya went inside her room and then rubbed the lamp as the genie then came out.

**"What now?" **"Do you know how to act normal during a party?" **"The only parties I've been in where mostly celebrations and most of the time i was in my room reading so the only thing i can give you is to just be yourself." **"And how do you impress someone?" **"You wished to be like a princess and i made you into one but your still normal on the inside." **"Ok well I'm taking you just in case."

At Tiffany's home she was with Jamila who was busy reading.

"Can you stop brushing your hair i can't concentrate." "Oh really because it looks like your fake reading,and remember what i told you." "Yeah, when she falls asleep i give you the signal and then you'll get your wishes and then you pass me the lamp,what am i your grand vizier?!" "You act like one and follow the plan." "And if this fails." "If it does we have other chances cause I know that she will NEVER leave that lamp behind."

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	4. Festive Night

**Hello and welcome back to my Aladdin story hope you enjoy.**

**"How about this?" **Aliya was now in a abaya and turban.

"Uh no thank you." **"I lived during the Islamic Golden Age so my sense of fashion is.. old,i got it!."**

Aliya was now wearing a festive outfit from the 70's "Uh sure this works." She then took the lamp and was about to rub it when... **"Wait!,please don't i never want to go back inside there again!" **The genie then clapped her hands as she was now in her human form as she was dressed as Scheherazade from one thousand and one nights. **"How's this?" **"It's good?" **"Oh and do you want to sign this?"**

She then pulled out contract. "What's this?" **"Think of it as a save from death thing,if your near death then i'll just pop up and help you with it at the cost of your second** wish." "Uh sure."

She then signed it as she placed it in her pocket as they walked as Aliya was holding the lamp in her book bag. They then walked towards the mansion as Alyia then presented the front guard with the invitation as The young genie simply turned into smoke and went past the gate. They then went to inside as it looked more like a fancy festival than a sleepover. "Oh your here." Tiffany said in disgust as she was joined by jamila who was wearing a dark red silk dress and a simple red turban. "Wow you look so..." Tiffany then kicked Jamila's foot. "OW!,Weird with that." "Alyia?" Jasmine then showed up wearing a simple light blue tank top and jeans with a golden headband.

"Jasmine your so beautiful." "You do to and who's your friend?"

Alyia then saw Genie who was standing next to her. "Oh this is...Gi... Jennie" Jamila looked at her as she looked at her bracelets.

"My what beautiful bracelets you have can i try it?" **"Oh uhm you see it's a bit stuck in me and..." **"Never mind then."

Jamila simply walked away as she then went upstairs to read as Alyia and Jasmine started dancing. "All you alright?" "Yeah it's just that i... WHOA!" Her feet then move by themselves as she saw Genie smiling while moving her fingers as she was controlling her movements as she was belly dancing. ("Seriously!") "What are you doing?" "Uhm well..." Her hands then grabbed jasmine as they started salsa dancing as everyone was watching.

"I never knew you were a dancer?" "I'm full of surprises." "Of course."

The two then starred dancing as Tiffany simply looked in hatred as she went upstairs to Jamila. "Please tell me you something." "Yes." Jamila then grabbed Tiffany by the shoulder and lead her to the food table where she showed Genie who was bust trying to figure out how toothpick worked.

"You see that girl." "What about her?" "The bracelets,the way she's dressed what does that tell you?" "She's weird?" "No,that kind of clothing has never been made since the old times." "Your not saying that she's actually..." "A genie yes,and if she's here that means the lamp is also here as well."

The two then smirked as Tiffany then told her two friends to follow Alyia as she and Jasmine then went up to the balcony and laughed at the fun they had.

"You gave me the best time I've ever had in my life." "Rely?" "Yes,and also maybe you and i could go together for senior prom for this Friday." "Yes i would like to!" "But first tell me the truth,are you really that famous?" "Well i uhm..."

Before she could answer Tiffany then made the announcement that they were all going to sleep,the girls then went to the bedrooms as Alyia was then grabbed and knocked out. "WAKE UP!" "Uh..." Jamila splashed water on her face. "What... where am i?!" "Your in the large library." Jamila was holding a snake staff.

"You like it found it in the museum,now tell me where is the lamp!?" "Never."

WHACK! Alyia was then hit with it.

"Tell me now and maybe i'll put a good word for you with Tiffany." "What?" "I mean with that genie you can wish for anything and yet you waste on popularity,now tell me again where is the lamp!" "You just use it for your own personal benefit." "And you haven't done the same?,i liked you Alyia you and i are well basically the same both trying to rise up" "I am not li... wait what did you say liked m..."

SHANK! Jamila then stabbed her with a hidden blade inside the staff as she then shoved for out a window as she fell into the ocean as Tiffany entered.

"What was that for?!" "Don't worry she didn't have it with her i checked."

Alyia was slowly bleeding/suffocating to death as her she was then in a bedroom soaking wet and her wound cleaned. **"Oh thank goodness." **"How did you..." Genie then pulled out the contract.

"I forgot about that." **"Well your alive." **"Thank you!" **"Shh."** "Oh right."

She then fell asleep and woke up to crying as she saw Jasmine crying as tiffary was talking to her.

"Such a shame i tried to talk her out of it but she just..." "She what Tiffany?"

Both girls then saw her as Jasmine ran to her. "Oh Alyia,Tiffany told that you leapt out of sadness and..." Alyia then Kissed Jasmine in the lips before continuing. "No she's lying Jamila..." "I what?" Jamila showed up holding Alyia's book bag.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" "I was about to give this to..."

Alyia then grabbed her bag as she began searching it and found the lamp still there. "It's mine,not yours and never." She,Jasmine,and the rest of the girls then left the mansion as Tiffany then screamed in anger.

"YOU SAID THAT I'D GET THE LAMP!" "Just relax prom is just tomorrow and i have a plan that WILL work." "How? "The old switcheroo."

She said holding a clay lamp with gold painted on it.

**And that is another chapter complete.**


End file.
